The Monsters Within
by gabbie519
Summary: In a world where Kurt and Blaine have twins, this story happens. Pandora has a secret. Thalia just wants to help. This is the story of two girls who just want to be normal. Au from glee. Trigger warning: self harm, depression, anxiety, schizophrenia. Do not read if they will trigger you. I want to keep you safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I've decided to start writing Glee fanfiction. I have a bunch of them in my head, so be expecting lots more. So, some background information on Pandora Hummel **

**She is twins with Kurt **

**They are in eighth grade **

**Story will NOT include a rewrite if every episode of glee. **

**Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Glee. If I did there would be many more Klaine kisses and cuddles.**

**Warning! There may be triggers for schizophrenia, depression, anxiety, and self harm. Do not read if this will trigger you. I want for you to all be safe.**

**Prologue **

**Pandora's POV **

I sat there staring at the blood dripping off of my arm. This was my punishment. Everyday I get called a new name, and for each name I make one more cut. I'm starting to run out of room and it scares me. What do I do when it's out? The only thing that scares me more than that is that when I cut, I don't feel like myself. It's like someone is doing it for me. I just sit there, numb. I always regret it the next morning, but there's nothing I can do, so I just let it happen.

My name is Pandora by the way. Pandora Hummel to be exact. I came out to my brother and "friends" the summer after eighth grade. The only person that I was accepted by was my brother, so everyday I go through the pain again and again. I don't tell Kurt because I don't want for him to freak and tell dad. I just not ready for that yet. Some days I hope that people will find me, others I'm numb, and still others I believe I deserve it. I still don't know what to believe, but as long as no one finds out, I'm good.

"Pandora! Are you home yet?" Kurt yelled. Well, fuck. Now, what do I do. There's blood everywhere and Kurt knows that I'm home. He saw me leave the school. What do I do?

"Pandora? I saw you leave the school where are- oh my gosh! Pandora!" Welp. There goes my secret.

"Hi," I said weakly.

"Pandora what are you doing?"

"Kurt, I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing. Now, could you help me clean the blood before Dad gets home?"

"Pandora this is a serious problem. You need to get help. I'm calling Dad."

"What? No! Kurt please, I don't want to be sent to some crazy hospital!"

"You're not going to be sent to a crazy hospital, you're just going to get help to stop this habit. Now, try to clean up some of this mess while I call Dad."

No stopping him now. I start cleaning the mess I made up. A few minutes later, Kurt tells me that Dad is on his way, and to change clothes because blood doesn't go with the shirt I'm wearing. Of course, I don't think that blood goes with anything.

The next few hours go by in a blur, which may be due to the pills I took before. When Dad came home he took me to the hospital. They cleaned out my cuts, and then wrapped them up. Afterwards they asked a lot of questions, and said that I most likely had severe Depression, Anxiety, and Schizophrenia. Great. Then the worst thing EVER happened. They said that the best way for me to heal would be to put me into a mental institution. The one thing I didn't want to happen, happened. The reason they gave was that it would decrease the chance of me harming myself or others, and that I could meet people like me. I don't need people. People are rude.

My Dad signed the forms for me to go to the mental place for crazies, or whatever it was called. He said that it was for my own good. Yeah, sure. I had to pack my things, say my goodbyes, and leave to be with the crazies. Of course, there was time between getting to the regular hospital and going to the normal hospital, but nothing exciting happens then. Unless, of course, you count passing out from drug abuse exciting. If so, then that time was full of excitement.

I just checked into hell. Can't wait to see all the demons in here.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it. Please review what you thought. I would say tell me if you want for me to continue, but I'm gonna continue anyways. Stay tuned!**


	2. Mentally Free

**A/N: Hi guys! Yet another chapter, and in one day, too. Isn't this unusual? It may be because I have basically the whole story planned out in my mind. I have a lot of stories planned out in my head, so look forward to those. This takes place during Wheels.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own glee. If I did, klaine would rule the world. **

* * *

**Mentally Free**

**Kurt's POV**

I want to make a change. I don't want to be stuck in the same place for my whole life, but at this rate I'll be in high school for forever. If only those annoying jocks would stop bugging me. Things would be so much better if my sister were here. Too bad that she had to be sent to that mental hospital. It's been a whole two years and she hasn't been let out yet. I'm starting to think that she'll never be let out.

*RING RING*

The bell screeched and interrupted my thoughts. I only had one class left, Glee Club. I'm getting really tired of going here just to sway in the background so that little miss perfect Rachel Berry can shine. Not everything is about her, and she needs to learn that. Which is why I'm going to crush her at the diva-off later this week.

Glee today was basically the same thing. Rachel wants a solo, she thinks she's the best, and everyone else argues with her. We've made no progress what so ever.

* * *

After Glee got let out, I went home to start all the homework we had. Most of it was too easy, so I just sped through it. Then, Dad came home and gave me the best news ever.

"Hey kiddo, can you come here for a second?" He called from the kitchen.

"Sure," I replied. When I got into the kitchen, I saw that he had just gotten off of the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked him.

"That was the mental hospital. They said that Pandora has gotten better and that it's safe to bring her home."

"REALY!? Can we go get her now? Pleeeeeeaaasssee!"

"Of course we can go get her now. Put your coat on and we'll go."

"YES!" I ran to the door and quickly shoved on my coat and shoes. I was almost exploding with excitement.

The ride to the hospital took too long. Every second felt like it was a year.

* * *

When we finally got to the hospital, Dad went to the front desk and signed some papers so that Pandora could leave. You wouldn't be able to tell that she was in a mental hospital. She still had black hair, light blue green eyes, and pale skin. She still wore her leather jacket and black skinny jeans. It was almost as if the events that led to this had never happened. But the scars were still there (probably). And the memories of finding her surrounded in her own blood, which she caused herself. I wanted to _kill_ the stupid jocks that made her feel so badly about herself.

No more depressing thoughts. Today is a happy day. You finally get to have your sister back into our life. Be happy.

Pandora started walking over towards us. She looked happier than before, which was the whole point of this, so I guess whatever they did worked.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Hi. I missed you," I replied.

"I missed you, too."

"Alright, this doesn't have to be awkward. We're twins. We know each other like the back of our hands. Now, we get to be closer than ever, so let's get back into the old routine."

"Ok. What school am I going to?"

"William McKinley High School. It's basically the same thing as middle school."

"Do I have to start as a freshman or will they let me skip a year? If I do start as a freshman, then we are not twins, we are only siblings. The less things they have to tease me about, the better off I'll be."

"You'll probably have to start as a freshman. I mean, you technically never finished the eighth grade."

"Shhhh... That's a seeecreeeet."

"My lips are sealed."

Dad walked back over to us. He hugged Pandora, and they had their little reunion. I didn't really pay attention. I was still freaking out over the fact that I would have a sister again.

* * *

We got into the car and headed home. It was decided that Pandora and I would share a room again. We got inside, and Pandora and I went straight to the task of making dinner. This used to be a part of our daily routine. It felt good to be doing this again. We could finally be normal and safe within these walls, and I loved it.

Pandora started singing one of the songs that we would always dance around the house to. It felt good to have her back. It was almost like she'd never gone away.

_[Chorus]_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_tell the World I'm coming_

_Back where I belong_

_I've never felt so strong eh_

_feeling like there's nothing that I can't try_

_and if you feel me put your hands high, high, high, hey_

_and if you feel me put your hands high, high, hey_

_This is my story this is my song_

_if you aint got the heart, don't attempt to try this at home_

_it's just a poem from a man once living wrong_

_now I'm in the zone, tell the World I'm coming home_

_been a long time coming, been a long time coming_

_this song feel like the greatest of all time coming_

_cause I do it B-I-G, I remember we would be high_

_who'd have thought we'd be running rap when we was knee high_

_to appreciate the sun you gotta know what rain is_

_or cause I'm famous you don't gotta know what pain is_

_but I bounce back, would ya look at that_

_I take my spot at the top and I aint looking back_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_tell the World I'm coming_

_Hey, confusion like I was losing my mind_

_but one thing I never lose is my grind_

_my closet need a lot of cleaning now_

_I can't sleep cause I dont like the sh-t I dream about_

_hey Dear Lord please help me get the demons out_

_and then help me get my genius out_

_and get back to what I had_

_if my good's outweigh my bads, do you think my mistakes is gon even out (even out)_

_I guess try and see, it's on my diary, I'm living for my kids_

_now they is just as fly as me_

_talk well, wonder if Andre Harrell knew how great I would be when he fired me_

_[Chorus x2]_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_tell the World I'm coming…home_

"Man I'm glad I'm back!" Pandora exclaimed.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I, for one, can't wait to find out what happens next. Please review! Every person that reviews gets lots of popcorn, and the tenth reviewer gets EXTRA popcorn. Exciting, right?**


End file.
